


Trapped in this hellish seclusion

by WatchTheSkyBleed



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchTheSkyBleed/pseuds/WatchTheSkyBleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo Kurosaki is a born fighter, no matter what obstacles life throws at him, he continues to fight to protect himself and the ones he cares about. So now, trapped in the hands of a dark twisted soul from his past, will he continue to fight relentlessly, or will his mind and body succumb to the half man, half monster, before him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped in this hellish seclusion

Ichigo definitely remembers crawling into his own cosy bed and falling asleep.

But when his closed eyelids slowly flicker open, his bed room and bed are no where to be seen.

Surrounded by nothing distinguishable but various shades of deep crimson, he tries to bring his arms up, but finds them hoisted up in the air above his head, and secured by thick scarlet chains.

Panic bubbling up in his bare chest, he glances down at his half naked body to see the same chains also coiled around his stomach and legs, rendering him immobile.

And the heat...the bare humid heat that is engulfing his body is becoming suffocating.

He tries to swallow to soothe his parched throat, but his mouth is far too dry, most of the moisture already sucked out of it.

Droplets of sweat that trickle down his face and body drip towards the hot stone floor underneath his bare feet, and dissipate with a low hiss as soon as they makes contact.

Drawing in tight breathe's, his brown eyes dart around, trying to determine anything in the darkness surrounding him that might give him a clue to where he is.

"It has been so long since I last set eyes on you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

The chilling, raspy voice echoes out from all around him, and Ichigo can't pinpoint the exact direction it is coming from.

Ichigo tries to respond to it, but all that comes out is a hoarse wheeze.

"I apologize for the heat, but I am afraid it is beyond my control."

Ichigo blinks rapidly, his eyes starting to sting and burn as the moisture is being sucked out of them also.

But wait...that voice from the darkness...it seems somewhat familiar to him...

Clearing his throat painfully, Ichigo attempts to speak once again.

"W-who...are...you?"

A maniac chuckle rings out this time, and it sends icy shivers down Ichigo's spine.

"Me? Please, you haven't forgotten me already, surely? Not after I helped you find your dear sister in the bowels of Hell."

Ichigo's mouth hangs open as the realization of who he is dealing with hits him.

"K-Kokuto?"

Ichigo flinches as warm hands clasp his shoulders from behind, and someone presses up lightly against his back.

"The one and only, Ichigo."

The panic inside of him immediately turns to rage, and Ichigo struggles against the chains holding him.

"G-Get off of me, you traitorous s-son of a bitch!" Ichigo wheezes out angrily.

Kokuto chuckles darkly from behind him, before weaving a black gloved hand into Ichigo's sweat slicked orange locks, tugging harshly and forcing Ichigo's head back.

Ichigo gasps at the sudden jolt of pain that rips through his scalp, and as Kokuto comes into his line of vision to his right, he tries to turn his head away, not wanting to even look at the bastard.

But of course, Kokuto has other ideas.

As Ichigo tries to turn his head, Kokuto grips onto Ichigo's hair more tightly, causing Ichigo to still his movements, his burning eyes beginning to water.

"No, you _will_ look at me."

Ichigo grunts, gritting his teeth as he stares definitely at the sinner standing before him.

The black scarf he previously used to hide his scarred features is secured back on, his snow white hair that is visible seeming to be longer than the last time they met.

But those dark eyes...they are still so full of hatred, of barely concealed insanity.

The fingers tangled in Ichigo's hair loosen minutely, as Kokuto leans closer, not stopping until his lips are mere inches from Ichigo's dry and cracked ones.

The dark eyes flicker between his lips and his eyes, and the tense silence that drags out between them both makes Ichigo feel even more terrified of what Kokuto plans to do with him.

He would expect Kokuto to torture him, flail the skin from his bones, drain him of every drop of his blood, anything like that.

But he sense's something much more degrading coming his way, especially from the way Kokuto is gazing down at him hungrily, as if the orange haired soul reaper is the most delicious thing he's ever laid eyes on.

The sheer thought of anything like _that_ makes him want to violently throw up.

As Kokuto's eyes wander back up to meet his wide ones, a wicked smile curves the sinner's lips.

"I can as good as taste your fear, Ichigo. Since when are you so scared of me?"

Ichigo tries to twist his hands in the chains, seeing if he can someone slip through them, and Kokuto doesn't attempt to stop him.

In fact, he just quietly observes the frightened boy, the cruel smirk never once leaving his lips.

The exertion soon tires Ichigo's already aching body out, and he slumps back against the chains, his chest heaving.

Kokuto trails a few gloved fingertips down his face, watching with delight as Ichigo shudders at the touch.

"Do you know why you are back here, Ichigo?"

The fingertips change direction, brushing across his smooth jawline, and Ichigo vigorously shakes his head.

"Hmm, no? Because I wanted you here, that's why."

Ichigo once again tries to shy away from Kokuto's touch, but the hand still coiled in his hair reminds him to keep still.

"You know physical pain all too well, don't you? So, it would do me no good to just torture your body endlessly. Your mind, on the other hand..."

The fingers on his jaw travel down to his sweat slicked chest, smoothing small circles into his hot skin.

"W-why?"

Kokuto pauses in his movements, before his tongue comes out to lick at Ichigo's now quivering bottom lip.

"Why? I told you last time you were here. I want everyone to feel the pain I have felt, the torment. And I will start with you."

Hot, plump lips latch onto Ichigo's own, a wet tongue quickly plunging inside his open mouth.

Ichigo tenses up immediately in shock, his breath catching in his throat as Kokuto continues his assault on the soul reaper's warm cavern, exploring every inch of it with his tongue.

Scrunching his eyes shut, Ichigo tries his best to ignore what's happening to him, trying to block it out by desperately thinking about nonsense such as school or studying.

Kokuto suddenly pulls back from him, a thin trail of saliva still connecting the both of them.

A flicker of anger burns in his darkened eyes, before he grips harshly onto Ichigo's chin.

"I don't appreciate you trying to block me out. If you try to do so again, I can easily make this so much worse for you. Do you understand me?"

Ichigo doesn't respond, staring back at the taller man hatefully.

Worse? How could this possibly be any worse?

Ichigo is not a fool, he can see exactly where Kokuto is going to take this.

He swallows thickly, trying to stop the bile now rising in his throat from escaping.

Kokuto sneers down at him, before shifting back behind Ichigo and out of his line of sight.

This only makes Ichigo all the more terrified, not being able to see what this deranged man is going to do to him next, and he has to force his body to not wriggle and writhe in panic.

The hand leaves his hair, quickly joining the other one that is still pressed against his chest.

Ichigo's heart hammers harder in his chest, as the hands slowly travel down to the waistband of his grey sweats, fingers brushing against it almost teasingly.

Warm breath hits his ear, as one hand daringly slips into the sweats.

"Tell me, have you ever cum so hard that you scream out in sheer pleasure, Ichigo?"

The vulgar question disgusts Ichigo, and he doesn't answer, keeping his eyes trained to stare out into the crimson void enveloping them.

"Do not ignore me. I've warned you once, I won't be doing so again."

Ichigo snarls, twitching away from the warm breath, only to find his head once again yanked backwards by the hair, followed by sharp teeth sinking into the side of his throat.

He tries to scream out, but all that comes out is a hoarse grunt.

Kokuto draws back, and Ichigo's stomach churns as he see's his own blood smeared on the other's lips.

Licking at his lips, Kokuto sighs happily, leaning back down to lap at the now stinging bite mark again.

The hand still shoved inside Ichigo's sweats now starts to wander lower, and Ichigo mentally curses himself for not wearing underwear.

Not that it would have done him much good anyway.

A hand grips firmly onto his still flaccid shaft, slowly beginning to pump him.

Ichigo shivers involuntarily, his mind screaming at him to do something, ANYTHING, just fight back!

But...what is the point? Fighting back only earns him more pain, and who knows, maybe if he just let's Kokuto have his fun, he'll get bored with Ichigo and either kill him or let him go.

Death seems like a pretty good option right about now.

"Don't worry, you will be just as hard as I am in no time," Kokuto purrs in his ear lewdly.

As if to emphasise his point, Kokuto grinds his lower body against Ichigo, and Kokuto's obvious arousal prods against Ichigo's clothed backside.

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo scrunch's his eyes shut as his body begins to traitorously react from the constant stimulation of Kokuto's hand.

Once Ichigo is fully erect, the hand slips out of his sweats, and a tiny flicker of relief flutters in Ichigo's chest.

But that is soon squashed when hands tear open his sweatpants from behind, and they soon pool at his feet, now torn and tattered.

Panting in pure fear and now feeling completely exposed and vulnerable, Ichigo's body ignores his logical reasoning from earlier, and begins to buck and writhe furiously, trying desperately to snap or dislodge the chains.

Kokuto sighs irritably from behind him, before he raises a hand into the air, and the chains holding Ichigo captive become so much tighter, constricting around him tight enough to almost completely cut off the blood flow to his limbs.

"It seems to me that you would like to be free of some of your limbs. Am I correct?"

Ichigo has no other choice but to still, the chains now not even allowing him an inch of movement.

"Well?"

Ignoring his dwindling pride, Ichigo shakes his head to answer 'no'.

"Good. The chains will stay this way now until I am done with you."

Ichigo holds his breath, waiting for the inevitable tearing pain from the one place he never thought anyone would ever touch him, but it doesn't come.

He opens his eyes again, finding Kokuto now stood in front of him, a glinting blade held against his own arm.

Ichigo watches him in utter confusion as the blade sinks into Kokuto's flesh, blood seeping out and spattering to the floor.

Kokuto drops the blade, and it clinks to the floor.

Bringing two gloved fingers up to the wound, he coats them thoroughly in the leaking crimson, before briefly holding them up in front of Ichigo's face.

"I am not such a heartless monster as to take you _completely_ dry."

Kokuto quickly strides back behind Ichigo, who cries out as his cheeks are parted roughly and two bloody fingers are plunged inside of his virgin entrance.

Ichigo continues to gasp out loud at the painful intrusion, saliva seeping from the corner of his agape mouth as the blood coated fingers begin to scissor him.

Knowing this is only the beginning, Ichigo tries his best to deal with the intense pain, trying to slow his breathing and relax his muscles to make this even the slightest bit easier.

As the intrusive digits poke and prod inside of him, Ichigo hopes and prays that his heart just gives out, just so he doesn't have to experience his body being violated in this way any longer.

"AHH!"

The digits jab at something inside of him, and he cries out loudly before he can stop himself, a jolt of pleasure shooting through his body.

Kokuto snickers from behind him.

"I see, so I have found your sweet spot, dear Ichigo."

Ichigo shivers, blood beginning to pool in his groan against his will, as the spot is jabbed at again harshly.

He has to sink his teeth into his cracked bottom lip to stop the humiliating shouts and breathy groans that threaten to tumble out.

Surprisingly, Kokuto doesn't punish him for this, instead quietly continues to stretch and prepare him, every few strokes purposely hitting that same spot.

Ichigo's body trembles, jumping in surprise when the digits are suddenly removed from him.

A hand latches firmly onto Ichigo's hip, as Kokuto leans down and licks at Ichigo's exposed throat.

"Do try not to pass out on me, it will not be half as much fun."

As Ichigo feels something much larger than fingers prod at his loosened entrance, he turns his face to stare back at the taller man.

"P-please."

Kokuto raises a questioning eyebrow down at him.

"Hmm?"

"P-please, don't...don't do this to me."

Kokuto's eye's rove over Ichigo's pleading face, the hand on the soul reaper's hip tightening, fingers digging into his skin.

"Would you rather I do this to someone else? Would you rather someone else take this suffering for you?"

Ichigo gulps, before his head hangs in defeat, his vibrant orange bangs falling over his eyes.

No matter what, he could never willing put anyone else through something like this, especially not in his place.

"No."

"That is what I thought. Don't try to stop me again."

Kokuto wastes no time now in forcing himself inside Ichigo, causing Ichigo to buck forward, the chains keeping the poor soul reaper from lurching forward out of Kokuto's grip.

Kokuto grunts as he sinks into Ichigo's heat, the tightness of it despite him taking the time to loosen the boy first being intoxicating to him.

Ichigo can feel himself still tear, Kokuto's blood not acting as a good enough lubricate to ease the insane sinner's thick length inside the ring of muscles.

"You have obviously never been with another male before, that much I can tell."

Ichigo ignores Kokuto's lecherous word's, starting to feel somewhat dizzy and disoriented, whether it is from the stress or the heat, or a combination of the two, he doesn't know.

In fact, he hopes he does pass out and miss out on this whole vile experience.

As Kokuto withdraws from him, just leaving the head of his penis inside of the tight ring of muscle, he only waits a matter of seconds before harshly slamming back inside.

"AHHH!"

Ichigo's throat and chest are on fire, but he can't help but scream at the intense pain that rips through his backside.

Kokuto groans loudly, withdrawing again and slamming back in just as harshly.

Ichigo can feel Kokuto's warm breath hitting the back of his head as the male continues to thrust in and out of him, obviously not caring how much discomfort or pain Ichigo is in.

Ichigo tries his best to stay strong, he really does, but the hot tears start to overflow from the corners of his eyes, his body racked with harsh sobs.

Kokuto either does not notice or simply doesn't care, as he continues to forcefully pound into Ichigo, starting up a harsh but fast rhythm.

Ichigo tastes the familiar tang of blood in his mouth as he digs his teeth too hard into his lip.

His thighs start to tremble uncontrollably and if the chain wasn't here holding him up, he'd definitely collapse onto the floor.

"N-No...AH!"

The head of Kokuto's penis slams up into that sweet spot once again, and the unexpected pleasure it sends through Ichigo's weary, sweat slicked body gives him just the slightest bit of relief from the persistent burning sensation, as he is ripped and torn continuously with every sharp thrust.

"Your screams of both pain and pleasure are divine, it's as if I could drown in them," Kokuto growls out from behind him.

Whimpering pathetically, Ichigo finally let's the weariness take over him, his sore limbs slumping limply in the chains as the remaining energy to fight and endure this assault simmers out of him.

His eyelids droop as he stares down at the flooring, the only movement of his body now being from Kokuto's unceasing thrust's into him.

The pain is still present, still scorching into him, but he no longer has the strength or will to even voice it any more, only small whimpers escaping from his lips.

The hand digging into the flesh of his hip moves up to his hair, petting him almost affectionately.

"Is that it, is the fight finally gone from within you?"

Ichigo is silent, his breath's coming out in sharp pants as Kukoto impales him on his hard cock again and again.

"I suppose it has. A shame really, perhaps you are not as feisty as I had first thought. Or maybe you are simply realizing the fact that whether your mind protests or not, your body still succumbs to my touches."

Ichigo let's his eyelids slip closed when Kokuto speeds up his pace, various growls and groans rumbling through the chest that is pressed up against his back.

The man is obviously coming close to his release, so at least this should be over soon.

Blood pools traitorously in Ichigo's groin as the pace is increased, and he grits his teeth as one final fierce jab makes him cum, the white sticky substance spitting out onto the ground, some of it trickling down Ichigo's shaft.

As Ichigo climax's, his hot velvety walls currently encasing Kokuto's cock convulse, sending the taller male over the edge, and he cums with an animalistic growl, stilling against Ichigo as he pours his hot seed into him.

Ichigo hisses at the unpleasant feeling, especially as the wetness starts to seep into his torn muscles as Kokuto pulls out of him with a hiss.

He should feel angry, disgusted, ashamed, and so many other things right now.

But his body and mind have just...given up. He's just numb, his mind blank as he quietly watches Kokuto stride in front of him, a hand coming up to gently caress the side of his face.

"You are _mine_ now, Ichigo Kurosaki, in both body and soul."

These are the final words Ichigo hear's before unconsciousness thankfully claims him.


End file.
